Legion (frakcja)
"Jednostka jest niczym, Legion jest potęgą" Legion- 'frakcja zajmująca większą część Nieznanej Części Kraju. Zamieszkiwana jest przez nienaturalnethumb|324px|Tu kiedyś będzie jakaś flaga albo symbol (nieprawda), przeczące naturze i Dziełu Stworzenia istoty, stworzone po to by podbić świat w imię swojego Boga. Historia lol nie Organizacja Legion thumb|210pxLegion jest absolutem- Bogiem dla każdej istoty zamieszkującej jego tereny, dawcą życia i władcą śmierci, niepokonaną istotą której należy się panowanie nad światem. Jako że Legion jest Bogiem-Władcą swojego państwa, sprawuje on władzę absolutną. Każdy jego rozkaz, nieważne jak absurdalny czy po prostu głupi, musi zostać wykonany z fanatyczną dokładnością. Nie dotyczą go żadne prawa ani ograniczania, bo to on je nadaje. Szacunek dla Legiona bierze się po części z daleko sięgającej indoktrynacji, po części z faktu że potwory istnieją tylko dzięki niemu ale przede wszystkim- ze świadomości jego irracjonalnej potęgi. Lord Cieni thumb|280px|BaktiothTen tytuł należy tylko i wyłącznie do Baktiotha, prawej ręki Legiona i istoty powszechnie uważanej za drugą najpotężniejszą w całej frakcji. Warto zauważyć że nie jest ono w żaden sposób oficjalne i oficjalnie Baktioth jest wart tyle, ile każdy szeregowy trep Legionu. Jego głęboka relacja z Absolutem sprawia jednak, że stwór ten jest drugą najważniejszą osobą za Linią Cere. Podobnie jest z władzą Lorda Cieni. Oficjalnie nie ma prawa wydać rozkazu nawet najbardziej pospolitej formie życia. W praktyce nikt nie jest na tyle głupi, by odmówić potrzebom Baktiotha bądź potraktować go lekceważąco. Błękitna Krew Najważniejsza grupa w Legionie. Składa się ona z piątki istot które nie są oryginalnymi tworami Absoluta, a istotami które (w różnym stopniu samodzielnie) przyjęły moc Legiona, stojąc się kimś na wzór jego Apostołów. thumb|219px|Karmazynowa Lady RovenaKażdy z członków Błękitnej Krwi wyposażony został w ciała wielokrotnie przewyższające te należące do ludzi. Nie tylko są one znacznie wytrzymalsze i silniejsze, ale dodatkowo posiadają ograniczoną zdolność regeneracji. Celem członków Błękitnej Krwi jest zarządzanie najważniejszymi terenami Legionu. Każdy z nich posiada tereny mniej więcej wielkości Federacji, na których egzekwują prawa swojego Boga. Na tych wielkich posesjach rozmieszczone są ojczyzny dziesiątek ras, a każda z nich poddaje się woli swoje zwierzchnika. Można więc powiedzieć, że członkowie Błekitnej Krwi są pośrednikami pomiędzy Legionem a jego tworami. Przez większość czasu Błekitnokrwiści zajmują się opieką nad swoimi najbardziej osobistymi włościami, pilnując jedynie by nie dochodziło do żadnych utarczek z innymi terenami. Od czasu do czasu wyruszają na wyprawy zbrojne, pozostawiając na miejscu jakiś pośredników, by doglądali rozwoju zarządzanych ziem. Wszyscy członkowie Błekitnej Krwi to: *'Szary Mędrzec (Jaaku)- 'najpotężniejszy spośród członków. Mag o niemal nieskończonej mocy magicznej o którym mówiono, że jest w stanie powalić Lorda Baktiotha jednym ciosem. Pomimo swojej potęgi i pozycji miał wyjątkowo niewielkie ziemie. W rzeczywistości Jaaku był jedynie maską, która opętała przywróconego do życia Blakłuda. Ginie w czasie walk w CreepyTown *. *'Mroczny Książe (Kain)- 'drugi najpotężniejszy członek, posiadający najrozleglejsze ziemie. Jest Selektywnym Zabójcą- czyli posiada każdą istniejącą Magię Zabójców, chociaż może używać na raz tylko jednej z nich. Czas pomiędzy zmianą z jednej magii na drugą wynosi 7 sekund. Pomimo swojej potęgi nie jest zbytnio zainteresowany przelewaniem krwi. Jest to ten sam Kain o którym wspomina Biblia- pierwszy człowiek który dopuścił się morderstwa na przedstawicielu swojego gatunku. *'Czerwony Baron (Aram)- 'inny potężny członek. Czerwony Baron jest Błękitnokrwistym któremu najbliżej do szlachcica z prawdziwego znaczenia- lubi otaczać się luksusami i mówi z wyższością wobec każdego (za wyjątkiem Legiona, Baktiotha, Creatrix i Jaaku). Jego zdolność, zwana Mirażem, jest najpotężniejszą istniejąca magią iluzji. Aram jest w stanie stworzyć iluzję które są w stanie przebić się przez niemal wszystkie bariery menatlne jakie posiadają ludzie. Zasięg jego zdolności również jest olbrzymi, chociaż nigdy nie został sprecyzowany. Po tym jak na krótko przed Anihilacją próbował zająć miejsce Baktiotha został uwięziony przez Lorda Cieni. Obecnie wciąż przebywa pod jego kluczem. *'Biała Szlachcianka (Morgana)- 'określana (niezawsze słusznie) Białą Kochanicą, przez wzgląd na dużą ilość mężczyzn z którymi się wiązała (jak np. Kain czy podobno nawet Legion!). Jej umiejętność zwie się Rozrost i polega na tworzeniu kopii dosłownie każdej istniejącej w rzeczywistości rzeczy. Kopie stworzone przez Morganę nie będą się różnić absolutnie niczym od oryginału, chyba że kobieta zdusi w nich wolną wolę, co jednak okupione zostaje wielokrotnie większym kosztem magicznym. *'Karmazynowa Lady (Rovena)- 'najsłabsza z członków Błekitnej Krwi- nie oznacza to jednak że jest słaba w ogóle. Rovena posiada zdolność zwaną Tworzący Płomień Nienawiści. Wspomniany płomień żywi się negatywnymi uczuciami istot żywych (w tym Karmazynowej Lady) i jest elementem, przy użyciu którego kobieta jest w stanie tworzyć oddane jej monstra. Rovena obłożona została klątwą, która sprawia że każdy kto na nią spojrzy pała do niej szczerą, niegasnąca nienawiścią. Wyróżnia się spośród innych członków brzydotą. Dawniej była Shinigami imieniem Fay, która wraz ze swoim ukochanym, Michelem, dostała zadanie ściągnięcia Legiona w Zaświaty. Zadanie to zakończyło się niepowodzeniem i kobieta przeszła pranie mózgu, stając się sługą tego, kogo miała pokonać. Lordowie Stref Błękitna Krew nie posiada wszystkich włości Legionu- te mniejsze, posiadające różny stopień wartości zarządzane są przez Lordów Stref. Pierwsi Lordowie Strefthumb|216px|G'ashir, Lord Strefy (http://chuckwalton.deviantart.com/art/Splicers-Biotic-Isaac-Mendoza-NPC-678946791) pochodzą z czasów gdy Legion przybył do Kraju i zaczął tworzyć swoje imperium. W przeciwieństwie do Błękitnokrwistych każdy z nich był tworem samozwańczego Absoluta, od dnia narodzin wychowywanym ku ślepiej wierności. Większość z pierwszych Lordów była unikalnymi istotami, jednak niemal każdy z nich zginął, czy to ze starości czy zamordowany przez własnego sługę. Tereny zarządzane przez Lordów Stref są najróżniejsze- od całkiem sporych, po takie wielkości dzielnicy większego miasta. Każdy ma jednak za zadanie zarządzać swoim kawałkiem ziemi i ma prawo udawać się na wyprawy zbrojne. Znani Lordowie Stref: *'Sin- 'ostatni z Pierwszych Lordów Stref, pamiętający czasy podbojów Legiona. Jest wysokim, szaroskórym humanoidem o potężnych skrzydłach. Podobnie jak Bloody posiada dar Panowania nad Krwią, rozszerzony jednak do tego stopnia, że Sin nie musi przeprowadzać żadnych znaków- wszystko czego potrzebuje żeby panować nad posoką wroga i tworzyć wojowników z własnej, jest myśl. *'G'ashir- 'Lord Strefy znany ze swoich walk na Linii Cere. G'ashir był ostatnim żywym przedstawicielem rasy, której nazwa przepadła w odmętach dziejów a swoją potęgę zawdzięczał temu, że zabierał moce/przedmioty bardziej uzdolnionych oponentów. Jego oczy tworzyły znaki w miejscu na które patrzył i pozwalały mu się do nich teleportować. Trzecie oko, obecne na głowie, sprawiało że był w stanie teleportować ze sobą istoty żywe. Noszony przez niego pancerz dawał mu wysoką odporność, pomio faktu że prawie nic nie ważył. Pierwszy z jego mieczy, zwany Primo, posiadał zdolność całkowitego ignorowania sztucznej tkanki- przechodził przez nią, nie czyniąc jej żadnej krzywdy. Jego drugi miecz, Secundo, ignorował tkankę żywą, będąc dzięki temu idealnym uzupełnieniem poprzedniego ostrza. G'ashir zginął w czasie Oblężenia Dumnej Skały- jedno jego oko trafiło do Syriusza Gracusa a jego ostrza zostały mu odebrane przez Łowcę o pseudonimie Kamui. *'Mei- 'zwana "Królową nad Królowe". Jest to Królowa Aragornów, która ponad 75 lat temu zabiła poprzedniego władce swojej prowincji i od tego czasu sama się nią zajmuje. Mei jest niezwykła nie tylko dlatego, że pomimo tak długiego czasu (średnia długość życia Królowych to 40 lat) nie zestarzała się ani o dzień, ale również dlatego że jest wielka na 7 metrów, czyli jest największą przedstawicielką swojej rasy. Pomimo swojej masy jest niezwykle silna i szybka. *'Victorum- 'jeden z najstarszych sług Legiona, chociaż nie tak stary jak Sin. Victorum w swojej normalnej formie thumb|332px|Victorum w swojej drugiej formie (http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Glaurung)ma postać wysokiego, szarego humanoida w czarnej, średniowiecznej zbroi. W tej formie jest nadludzko silny, jednak prawdziwym uosobieniem zniszczenia staje się, gdy wchodzi w swoją Drugą Formę. Przybiera wtedy postać gigantycznego gada, o niemal niemożliwym do spenetrowania ciele i niesamowitej sile. Victorum powstał gdy Szary Mędrzec próbował odtworzyć rasę smoków, by służyła Legionowi. Victorum z pewnością smokiem nie jest, jednak wciąż jest niesamowicie potężny. Rycerze Rycerze są przedłużeniem woli Błękitnej Krwi- jej prawymi rękoma i najwierniejszymi wojownikami. Chociaż są wielokrotnie słabsi od swoich Panów, ich zadaniem jest ich ochrona, chociażby kosztem własnych żyć. Jednak z racji że Rycerze nie są tak potężni jak ich władcy, są najczęściej wysyłani do trudnych, wymagających czystej siły zadań, które Błekitnokrwiści z jakiś powodów uważają za niegodne. thumb|124px|Jedno z ciał Świadomości w czasie Bitwy o ThingPosiadają pomniejsze dobytki wewnątrz terenów zarządzanych przez członków Błękitnej Krwi. Rycerzami w czasie Anihilacji są/byli: *'Hamid- '''Rycerz Szarego Mędrca. Jednooki, postawny humanoid pokryty bandażami, nie rozstający się ze swoim mierzącym półtora metra mieczem.. Ciało Hamida da się zniszczyć jedynie poprzez całkowitą dezintegrację, gdyż stwór jest w stanie wyleczyć się z każdej rany. Tak naprawdę opisane ciało jest jedynie zbiornikiem- prawdziwą władzę ma miecz. To on jest Hamidem, więc jeśli ktoś zniszczy samo ciało, miecz znajdzie sobie nową ofiarę. Odpowiedzialny za zamordowanie Lii Whitewood. *Świadomość- Rycerz Mrocznego Księcia. Pozbawiona duszy (i na dobrą sprawę też ciała) wola, opętująca swoje ofiary. Świadomość bywa często mylona z duchem, jednak następuje między nimi kilka różnic: - Świadomość nie może istnieć bez fizycznej formy dłużej niż 10 minut - wybitnie silne jednostki są w stanie sprzeciwić się opętaniu przez ducha, przejęcie przez Świadomość jest jednak absolutne - duchy mogą zostać przepędzone za pomocą róznych zaklęć i rytuałów, które są nieskuteczne w przypadku Świadomości Obecnie Rycerz próbuje zdobyć Thing, jednak jego wysiłki są krzyżowane przez Pułkownika Gajusa Vivida i Wyzwolenie Krajowe. Strącony do Piekła po Bitwie o Obóz Styks, gdzie zdołał przejąć ciało demona Zarathosa. Powrócił przyzwany przez Asakku, jednak został zapieczętowany przez Arktusa i Mikhalna w Dystrykcie. *'Justus- '''Rycerz Czerwonego Barona. Justus pochodzi z Globalu i był pól-Baldanderem, który uciekł z ojczyzny po objęciu tam władzy przez Feriana. Włóczył się po świecie w różnych formach, aż przed przypadek trafił do Kraju. Został powieszony za zamordowanie Heinricha Welffa (czego nie zrobił), jednak jego dusza została przejęta przez Baktiotha. Jako sługa Legionu nie dotyczyły go ograniczenia Baldandersów, chociaż bez problemu potrafił zmieniać się jedynie w istoty ze swojej frakcji. Zginął w walkach o HallenWest. *'Kluge- 'Rycerz Białej Szlachcianki. Jest to ponad 3-metrowy, napakowany i opancerzony humanoid. Jego ciało zamieszkiwane jest przez najróżniejszego rodzaju owady, nad którymi Kluge ma pełną kontrolę. Jego siła fizyczna, wytrzymałość oraz możliwość kontrolowania dziesiątków tysięcy robaków czynią go jednym z najsilniejszych Rycerzy. *'Kahrl- 'Rycerz Karmazynowej Lady, przybierający postać otyłej, pełnej nieczystości karykatury człowieka. Dawniej miał na imię Michel i był Shinigami, ukochanym Fay (swojej późniejszej Pani), jednak udał się z nią na misję schwytania Legiona i podzielił jej los. Jako Kahrl posiadał umiejętność manipulowania nieczystościami ze swojego ciała i mieszania ich z czarną magią. Potrafił również pochłaniać dusze pokonanych przeciwników i przyzywać je do walki w formie fantomów, podobnych do tych które tworzył Legion. Zginął w czasie walk o CreepyTown. Chissowie Patrz: rasy Piewcy Apokalipsy Piewcy Apokalipsy nie są tyle organizacją, co luźnym związkiem bardziej wyróżniajacych się istot Legionu. Nie można do nich dołączyć, trzeba zostać zaproszonym- co mogą zrobić: sam Legion, Baktioth, członkowie Błękitnej Krwi oraz ważniejsi Chissowie. Piewcy Apokalipsy oficjalnie trudzą się szerzeniem wiary w Legiona, oraz utrzymywaniem jego poddanych w ciągłej gotowości bojowej. Tak naprawdę jest to jednak swoista platforma, dzięki której bardziej wyróżniajace się jednostki mogą zostać zauważone. Często Piewcy stają się w przyszłości Rycerzami bądź Lordami Strefy. *'Garlion- 'zwany również "Wiecznym Piewcą", gdyż od 150 lat thumb|230px|Garlion (http://chuckwalton.deviantart.com/art/SPLICERS-Metamorph-Centaur-174382655)pozostaje członkiem tej organizacji. Garlion był niegdyś zwykłym Centaurem, który przez przypadek trafił na tereny Legionu. Po odważnej próbie walki został schwytany a następnie przetworzony w nową formę życia. Od jego imienia powstała rasa Garlionów, która została jednak niemal w całości wybita przez córkę Legiona, Creatrix. Garlion jest czymś co można nazwać nadcentaurem- jest szybszy i silniejszy od swoich dawnych pobratyńców, a opancerzenie pokrywające jego ciało daje mu ochronę, o której nieludzie mogą najwyżej marzyć. Zabity przez Króla Qual-Bosa na Konferencji w Kordianowie. *'Caedus- 'wyjątkowy przedstawiciel rasy Tertium. Rasa ta, sama w sobie, stworzona została by przełamywać naciąższe linie obrony, była więc niesamowicie wytrzymała i posiadała niszczycielską siłę. Caedus jednak, jako jedyny przedstawiciel wykształcił duszę, dzięki której zyskał dostęp do magii Zabójcy Rzeczywistości, pozwalającą mu przenosić całe hektary terenu do własnego wymairu, nad którym miał pełną władzę. Wybił całą swoją rasę. Zginął w czasie bitwy o Metropolię. *'Strenght- 'efekt eksperymentów przeprowadzanych przez Jaaku. Jest to wynik zmieszania genów Gajosa z Shermanem. To co w ten sposób powstało, co niemal niemożliwa do kontrolowania maszyna do zabijania, mordująca wszystko i wszystkich na swojej drodzę. *'Kotorn- 'niezależny Hoveheros, jeden z niewielu. Kotorn jest znany dzięki dwóm rzeczom- nogom Pandora (które przyszyła mu jego Matka Lęgu) oraz opracowaną przez siebie sztuką walki zwaną "Kolczasta Tarcza". Kotorn wykorzystuje siłę, jaką daje mu jego ciało (przystosowane do walki wręcz, niemal nieodczuwajace bólu) do walki w zwarciu, w której jest niemal niepokonany. *'Chirak- 'efekt eksperymentów przeprowadzanych przez Hamida. Jest to niemalże pusta skorupa, która jest połączeniem DNA najróżniejszych ras Legionu, utrzymywanej jako jedna, świadoma osoba przez potęgę czarnej magii. Potrafi tworzyć węże najróżniejszych rozmiarów, nad którymi ma całkowitą kontrolę. *'Czerwony Olbrzym- 'czerwonoskóry gigant, który z wyglądu przypominał groteskowo wychudzonego człowieka o spiczastej czaszce na której czole jaśniała czerwonym światłem kryształowa gwiazda. Jego prawa dłoń zakończona była czymś na kształt młota, natomiast lewa, sierpa. Został stworzony przez Szarego Mędrca. Jego "komunistyczny" wygląd był jak najbardziej umyślny- Mędrzec w czasie tworzenia Olbrzyma był skonfliktowany z Białą Szlachcianką, nienawidzącą czerwonego totalitaryzmu. Zginął zabity przez Kharleza Jednostki Wyjątkowe W Legionie istnieje wiele jednostek, które są jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Mogą to być ostatni ocaleńcy ze swoich ras, twory eksperymentalne bądź szeregowe jednostki, które z jakiegoś powodu zyskały niezwykłe umiejętności. Jako ogół nie posiadają konkretnej pozycji w hierarchi Legionu, jednak z oczywistych względów są uznawani za cenniejszych niż zwykłe "randomy". *'Girak- 'olbrzymich rozmiarów wąż, we wnętrzu którego mieszkały karle istoty, uzależnione od zabijania. Girak powstał w tym samym momencie co Chirak, gdy twór Hamida eksplodował swoją magią, dając życie gigantycznemu monstrum. Girak posiadał tak wytrzymałą skórę, że mało który pocisk był w stanie się przez nią przebić. Ginie w trakcie Bitwy o Thing, zamordowany przez Pułkownika Gajusa Vivida. *'Ryod- 'istota stworzona z zachcianki Lorda Cieni. Opisywany w raportach Federacji jako "ponad 2,5 metrowy stwór o imponującej masie mięśniowej, skrytej za szarymi łuskami (..) oraz twarzą, która żołnierzom Federacji przypominała pysk filmowego Predatora". Jego łuski stworzone były tak, żeby był w stanie odbijać promienie laserów. Był niezwykle fanatycznym wojownikiem, rzucającym się bez strachu na dziesiątki żołnierzy przeciwnika. Znany głównie dzięki Oblężeniu Peterson, w czasie której jego imię stało się synonimem strachu. Ginie w ostatniej batalii oblężenia, zamordowany przez Szocheta (Yrabryna) Jednostki Wyższe Są to istoty, które naturalnie posiadają wyższy status wśród swoich ras. Przykładem mogą być Królowe wśród Aragornów i Matki Lęgu u Hovehorosów. Cursed (bądź Kurusu)/Legioniści W skrócie: cała reszta. Są to szare masy, armie tworzące Legion. Wszystko co znają i wszystko do czego się nadają, to walka w imię swojego Boga. Ich pierwsza nazwa (nazwy) została ustalona na Konferencji w Kordianowie, istoty same siebie nazywają (o ile potrafią mówić) Legionistami. Rasy o to to Chissowie Jest to jedna z najmniej licznych ras Legionu, będąc przy okazji jedną z najbardziej znaczących. Chissowie są rasą karłowatych, szaroskórych humanoidów o szpiczastych, przypominających kolce włosach które ciągną się wdłuż całego ciała. Wspomniane włosy są ich główną obroną- są bardzo wytrzymałe i dość ostre, by przebijać się przez tkanke mniej twardą niż żelazo. W przypadkach skrajnego zagrożenia Chiss może je wystrzeliwać. Powód dla którego Chissowie są tak ważni, jest ich zastosowanie na polu bitwy. Przedstawiciele tej rasy rodzą się po to by zostać wojskowymi przywódcami- dlatego ich umysły działają znacznie szybciej od ludzkich, posiadają niemal fotograficzną pamięć oraz (dosłownie) wrodzoną ambicję, która popycha ich do osiągnięcia postawionych przed nimi celów. Szeregowi przedstawiciele innych ras wchodzących w skład Legionu mają podświadomą potrzebę posłuszeństwa Chissom- dzięki temu prostemu zabiegowi nie dochodzi do prób obalenia ich autorytetu i zbędnego zamieszania w armii. Heloci Są to podstawowe jednostki Legionu. Najczęściej pozbawione są jakiejkolwiek świadomości i swoją inteligencją ledwie dorównują zwykłym zwierzętom. Po względem wyglądu Heloci przypominają przerośnięte owady o dosyć cienkim, czarnym pancerzu oraz sześcioma parami oczu. Są najliczniejszą rasą wśród istot Legionu, przez co bardzo często robią za mięso armatnie w różnego rodzaju sytuacjach. Dzielą się na dwa gatunki:thumb|216px|Helot (http://swarmcreator.deviantart.com/art/Sovereign-Swarm-Commander-Unit-Portrait-416872156) *'Heloci Robotnicy- są to ci przedstawiciele gatunku, którzy odpowiedzialni są za infrastrukturę w Legionie. Ich ciała naturalnie produkują tzw. Szarzyznę, która pełni rolę podobną co federacyjny ferrobeton. Przez większość czasu wypluwają ją ze swoich otworów gębowych, po czym manipulują nią przy pomocy szczątkowych ilości Czarnej Magii w swoich ciałach. Gdy masa Szarzyzny jest szczególnie potrzebna, Heloci Robotnicy wysadzają się, pokrywając nim cały okoliczny obszar. *'Heloci Wojownicy- '''są to przedstawiciele gatunku, odpowiedzialni za bycie mięsem armatnim. Ich ciała, zamiast Szarzyzny, produlują bliżej nieokreśloną substancję, która pozwala im strzelać biologicznymi pociskami. Różnią się od Robotników również tym, że posiadają ogony, z których również potrafią strzelać oraz posiadaniem czarnego pancerza Karkany Są to specyficzne stwory, służące głównie obronie zajętego przez Legion terytoriumthumb|106px. Tuż po narodzinach przypominają małe nasiona, z setkami mini-nóżek- w takiej właśnie formie chowają się w ziemi, w której przechodzą natychmiastowy proces dorastania. Ich ciała stają się większe pod wpływem pobieranej z ziemii energii życiowej a większa część nóżek znika, a zastępują je mordercze macki. Macki są zwykle jedyną częścią ciała Karkana, która jest widoczna. Posiadają one zęby oraz świadomość, którą w jakimś stopniu dzielą z głównym umysłem. Po przecięciu jednej z macek Karkan zaczyna tworzyć w jej miejsce dwie kolejne- dlatego jedynym sposobem by skutecznie pozbyć się zagrożenia z ich strony, jest po prostu zabicie ukrytego pod ziemią potwora. Karkany żyją około pięć lat- po tym okresie dosłownie wypączkowują się na śmierć, wystrzeliwując z siebie ponad setkę zarodników, które w przyszłości staną się identycznymi potworami. Cationis Są to istoty które odpowiadają za skuteczną komunikację w Legionie. Posiadają postać unoszących się nad ziemią, mackowatych stworów z jednym okiem wielkości ludzkiej twarzy. Wszystkie Cationisy są ze sobą połączone mentalną nicią- to znaczy że w każdej chwili mogą połączyć się z innym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku, by widzieć to samo co on. Ta umiejętność, w połączeniu z możliwością zamieniania swojego oka w rodzaj ekranu, który ukazuje wszystko co widzi konkretny Cationis, sprawia że te istoty są idealnymi nadajnikami. Połączenie pomiędzy przedstawicielami tej rasy nie wydaje się być ograniczone odległością, ani jakimikolwiek znanymi przeszkodami. Kripy Kripy są rasą zwiadowczą. Ich oczy są specjalnie thumb|194px|Kripyprzystosowane by widzieć nawet w największych ciemnościach a sama wielkość ich ciał oraz pazurów pozwala im wdrapać się tam, gdzie inne Cursed'y nie byłyby w stanie. Kripy posiadają szczególną więź z Cationisami- potrafią połączyć się z nimi będąc setki metrów dalej, dzięki czemu mackowate stwory są w stanie "transmitować" widok z ich oczu. Zasięg działania tej zdolności zależy od tego jak dobrze rozwinięty jest dany Krip (czytaj- wiek oraz siła fizyczna). Kripy występują zwykle w małych grupach a ich zadaniem jest przeprowadzić rekonesans dla głównych sił. Oczywiście z racji niemal ludzkiej inteligencji ich możliwości są dużo większe- wszystko jednak zależy od kreatywności dowódców. Aragorny thumb|181pxAragorny są rasą nadnaturanie dużych pająków, posiadających inteligencję na poziomie zwierzęcia. Te istoty dzielą się na Kohorty, każde prowadzone przez Królową, która jako jedyna posiada cechy humanoidalne (dokładnie rzecz biorąc, część kobiecych narządów wyrastających z pajęczego ciała). Królowe są wyjątkowe również dlatego, że posiadają inteligencję na poziomie zbliżonym do ludzkiego. Aragorny po urodzeniu przyjmują wielkość ludzkiej pięści, by w przeciągu miesiąca urosnąć do rozmiaru ręki, by później z roku na rok rosnąć coraz bardziej. Maksymalny rozmiar jaki może osiągnąć pojedyńczy Aragorn wynosi 4 metry. Naukowcy Federacji nie są zgodni, co do powodu dla którego Aragorny w tak znaczącycm stopniu przypominają zamieszkujące Kraj od stuleci Pająki. Najbardziej rozpowszechniona teoria mówi o tym, że część z tych stworzeń musiała kiedyś znaleźć się na terenach Legionu, gdzie została przemianowana tak, by służyć swojemu nowemu Bogu. Inna teoria natomiast mówi coś odwrotnego- że Pająki są potomkami Aragornów, które w jakiś sposób przedostały się kiedyś do Znanej Części Kraju. Morskie Diabły Żyjące w wodach CreepySea łuskowate humanoidy o pyskach przypominających te należące go rekinów. Podobnie jak wspomniane drapieżniki, Morskie Diabły posiadają kilka szeregów ostrych jak brzytwa zębów. Prawdpodobnie w ogóle nie odczuwają bólu, bądź są na niego wyjątkowo wytrzymałe. Hovehorosi Nazwane tak przez naukowców, chociaż wśród żołnierzy którzy muszą stawać przeciw nim bardziej przyjęła się nazwa "''rybole". Zawdzięczają ją one przede wszystkim swemu wyglądowi, ponieważ pierwsze mioty tych potworów, do złudzenia przypominają ryby. Po raz pierwszy spotkane przez obrońców sektora fabrycznego G-7, były bardzo niedocenionym przeciwnikiem. Hovehorosi cechują się niezwykłymi zdolnościami przystosowawczymi. Początkowo słabe i nierozgarnięte, z czasem stają się bardzo groźnymi przeciwnikami. Prowadzeni przez tak zwane "Matki Lęgu", rybole powoli zaczynają przystosowywać się do warunków jakie narzuca im przeciwnik. Kiedy wróg ostrzela ich z dział artyleryjskich, wykształcą pancerz który ochroni je przed odłamkami, jeśli wróg schowa się na, lub też za murem, znajdą one sposób żeby się przez tą zaporę przedostać. Problem walki z tymi istotami polega na tym, że im dłużej ona trwa, tym trudniej jest te stwory pokonać. Wymaga to opracowywania co raz to nowszych taktyk, gdyż te które sprawdzały się jeszcze "wczoraj", mogą okazać się bezużyteczne "dzisiaj". Bardzo podobnie wygląda to zresztą w przypadku arsenału jak i opancerzenia. Kiedy na początku krótkie pazurki bestii nie będą w stanie nawet "zdrapać lakieru" z pancerza, szpony kolejnych miotów bez trudu przebiją go na wylot razem z użytkownikiem. Hovehorosi mają jednak zawsze pewną cechę wspólną. Ich pierwsze mioty przypominają hybrydy ryb i ludzi. Z pozbawionego ogona i łusek, rybiego tułowia, wystają chuderlawe ręce i nogi. Odnóża kroczne są zwykle zakończone płetwami zamiast stup, przez co istoty te chodzą bardzo pokracznie a o jakimkolwiek biegu mogą pomarzyć. Dopiero z czasem nabierają one tężyzny i zyskują większą sprawność bojową. Jeśli nie zostaną wybite w odpowiednio krótkim czasie, mogą stać się ogromnym zagrożeniem. Nie istnieje konkretny schemat rozwoju dla tych potworów, po prostu każdy kolejny miot potworów rodzi się i rozwija szybciej, a matki lęgu dbają o to by każde kolejne pokolenie ich potomstwa było groźniejsze. Co ważne nie muszą one wcale podążać jednym schematem rozwoju, co oznacza że jedna matka może stworzyć kilka różnych typów jednostek i tak na przykład w czasie bitwy o G-7 spotykano potwory mające ponad dziesięć metrów, jak i szeregowe monstra mające zaledwie metr osiemdziesiąt centymetrów, oraz bardzo małe, poruszające się na czterech nogach wybuchowe stwory. Nie jest dokładnie znany czas ich rozwoju, ani także jakich warunków Hovehorosi potrzebują aby odpowiednio się rozwinąć. Naukowcy twierdzą że pierwsze mioty wymagają wilgotnej, wręcz bagnistej gleby, a same potwory lęgną się z błoniastych kokonów lub jaj. Problemy z określeniem dokładnego sposobu wynikają z faktu, że badacze z kompleksu G-7 znajdowali dowody na potwierdzenie obu tez. Pandory thumb|186px|Pojedyńczy Pandor (https://wallpaperscraft.com/tag/horror/date/3840x2400)Są to 2,5 metrowe istoty o cienkim, praktycznie niezauważalnym pancerzu, wyposażone w pysk przypominający ludzką twarz oraz długi ogon. Wydają się posiadać inteligencję na poziomie zwierzęcym. Największym wyróżnikiem Pandor wśród wszystkich innych jednostek Legionu jest sila ich kończyn. Są one na tyle silne i wytrzymałe, że przy ich pomocy Pandory są w stanie doskoczyć na wysokość nawet 450 metrów. Wykazują one również całkowitą kontrolę nad torem swojego spadania, przez co nie pełnią roli bezwładnie spadających pocisków. Pterle Są to podstawowe jednostki latające Legionu. Ich ciała mierzą 3,5m długości, z czego 1,5 stanowi sama głowa z dziobem, stworzonym z twardego materialu przypominającego trudny do zniszczenia metal. Rozpiętość ich skrzydeł wynosi 12 metrów. Nie są zbyt inteligentne i zawsze występują w licznych grupach. Mroki Są czymś co można nazwać naturalnymi bombowcami. Mroki z wyglądu mają postać 4 metrowych ciem, o skrzydłach rozpiętości 14 metrów. Pomimo swojego podobieństwa do nocnych owadów, mogą żyć zarówno w świetle jak i ciemności, gdyż posiadają wysoce rozwinięty aparat wzrokowy, który przystosowuje się do warunków w których przebywają Mroki. Posiadają wystarczająco dużą inteligencję by w pełni rozumieć ludzką/nieludzką mowę, same ze sobą porozumiewają się jednak za pomocą wypuszczanych feromonów. Powodem dla którego Mroki nazywane są "bombowcami Legiona" jest pył obecny w ich skrzydłach. Jest on produkowany w ich ciałach w trwających dwa dni cyklach i jest śmiertelnie niebezpieczną bronią. Potrafi wżerać się nawet w powłokę z tytanu i jest wystarczajaco ciężki, by nie zostać zepchnięty przez wiatr. Pojedyńczy Mrok nie jest w stanie wyprodukować zbyt dużo pyłu, jednak te istoty nigdy nie wyruszają do walki w pojedynke... Aberrany Jest to jedna z najniezwyklejszych rasthumb|166px|Aberran z Globalu w Legionie. Aberrany są istotami w których zaklęta jest magia Zamiany- czaru, który jest w stanie dosłownie zamienić dwa obiekty miejscami. Istoty te są w stanie przeprowadzić ten manewr z dowolną istotą, nieważne jak wielkie odległości ich dzielą- jedynie czego Aberran potrzebuje, to próbka DNA osoby z którą chce się zamienić. Jedynym minusem tej techniki jest natychmiastowa śmierć Aberrana. Poza tą umiejętnością istoty te charakteryzują się niewielkim rozmiarem oraz silnie rozwiniętymi mięśniami nóg, dzięki którym są w stanie bardzo wysoko skakać. Są dość inteligentne by przyjmować rozkazy o niskim stopniu skomplikowania. Shermany thumb|316pxSą to podstawowe jednostki z kategorii "żywe czołgi". Shermany to dwónożne, czterorękie istoty posiadające 3 metry wysokości oraz twardy niczym tytan pancerz. Pomimo znaczącej masy przedstawiciele tej rasy potrafią poruszać się bardzo szybko i zwinnie. Ich niezwykle twarde pazury mogą służyć zarówno do rozrywania na strzępy wrogów, jak i np. wspinaczki. Kolce na grzbietach Shermanów są w rzeczywistości czymś na kształt nadajników, które pozwalają im się ze sobą komunikować z prędkością myśli- z innymi rasami muszą się jednak porozumiewać w normalny sposób, przez co te "żywe czołgi" najlepiej pracują we własnym gronie. Najpotężniejszą bronią w arsenale Shermanów są ich ogony. W rzeczywistości są to biologiczne działa, wystrzeliwujące pociski lecące z dwukrotną prędkością dźwięku. Same w sobie nie są wyjątkowo niszczycielskie, ale prędkość z jaką się poruszają i fakt, że ciało pojedyńczego Shermana potrafi stworzyć takich nawet dwie setki w godzinę, daje obraz naprawdę niebezpiecznego przeciwnika. Arteny Drugi rodzaj jednostek z kategorii żywych czołgów. Arteny to wielkie na 4 metry, poruszające się na sześciu ciężkich łapach stwory pokryte hitynowym pancerzem. W kwestiach psychicznych zachodzi u nich ciekawa zależność- otóż gdy wiele tych stworów walczy wspólnie, ich procesy myślowe stoją na niemal ludzkim poziomie. Jednak im mniej Artenów przebywa w jednym miejscu, tym niższa staje się inteligencja tych potworów. Arteny posiadają zamiast serc czarne kryształy, będące dziełem Szarego Mędrca. Ten magiczne kamienie dają im możliwość stworzenia kul energii. Te nie poruszają się zbyt szybko (podobnie jak same Arteny) ale przy kontakcie z jakimkolwiek celem inicjują masę eksplozji różnej siły i zasięgu. Gajosy Kolejne z kategorii żywych czołgów. Gajosy w teorii nie stanowią oddzielnej rasy, są po prostu odnogą innej- Gaji. Gajosy powstają wtedy, gdy po osiągnięciu 6 metrów wysokości Gaja przestaje rosnąć. Zamiast tego zaczyna rozwijać własną inteligencję, która w typowych warunkach powinna równać się ludzkiej. Gajosy posiadają dwa tryby chodu- powolny, na czterech odnóżach i szybki, na dwóch. Ich skóra jest wyjątkowo wytrzymała, jednak w chwilach wyjątkowego zagrożenia mogą osłonić się swoją skorupą, która jest wytrzymalsza nawet od pancerza Shermanów. Potrafią wytworzyć Pocisk Osądu, które są mniejszą wersją wykorzystywanego przez Gaje Dnia Sądu. Jest to magiczny pocisk, który po namierzeniu zaczyna niszczyć wszystko co staje mu na drodzę do celu, by po wszystkich pochłonąć go w niszczycielskiej eksplozji. W BUDOWIE Kategoria:Legion Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures